Dreams to Dream
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Any fic I write that is even REMOTELY cheerful is about Ginny. Songfic to the song Dreams to Dream.


  
A/N: I'm updating this, but the only thing I'm really changing is this Author's Note. I started to reread the story, and for the first time I realized that this section said that this is a Minerva fic! I was like "Whoa, back up, WHAT?!" Kind of odd, since I wrote it. But I think I remember what happened.....this was actually going to be a songfic about Minerva, and I have a bad habit of writing these little introductions before I ever write the story. Well, the story got a complete makeover, but the A/N didn't change. This is one of my happier piece.....I LOVE writing optimistic stuff, I really do. It's just so hard! I'm an extremely optimistic person, you'd think that writing happy fics would be easy for me....yet I'm better at writing angst and drama. Go figure. Well, I'm going to end this now before it gets longer than the fic itself...  
_  
  
  
  
Dreams to dream  
In the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong  
I can still make it right  
  
  
_With a sigh, Ginny wiped tears from her pale, freckled cheeks in the darkness of her own room. They hadn't meant to hurt her. Fred and George were just joking as usual, but their words had cut their little sister deeply.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Ginny? A writer? Ah, I can see it now...." George had said, then adopted a snobbish TV celebrity voice. "We are now at the home of Ms. Virginia P. Weasley, the world-re-nowned literary genius."  
  
"What do you have to say about your latest best-seller, Ms. Weasley?" Fred asked, holding a hairbrush up to Ginny's face. She forced a laugh, flushing slightly red with shame, then shoved her brother in the arm.   
  
"Come off it, Fred, it's just an idea." she said, then retreated to her bedroom.  
  
_  
~*~  
  
  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true  
  
  
_But it wasn't a mere idea. With all her heart, Ginny wanted to be an author. There were so many thoughts in her mind, so many stories she could dream up, and she wanted to share them with someone....anyone who would appreciate them.   
  
She had often thought about what she wanted to be when she grew up. There were a lot of choices, and a lot of things she thought she might like to do.....but writing was her one passion.  
  
_  
Come with me  
You will see what I mean  
There's a world inside  
No one else ever sees  
  
  
_Lighting a candle on the small table she used as a desk, Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. _"Being the only daughter does have it's advantages...." _she thought idly, dipping her quill into some ink. It was nice having a room completely to herself, even if the room was tiny....it gave her a sense of privacy. Gnawing on her lower lip for a moment, she began to write whatever came to mind first, whether it be sweetness or sorrow. Mentally, she sighed. There were so many sketches of stories piled away neatly in her room....but she had no one to share them with. She was too timid to trust just anyone with the scribblings she kept; those scribblings were pieces of her soul, and if she let someone see them that didn't understand that, they would surely laugh at her.  
  
_  
You will go   
So far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
You're dreams will come true  
  
  
_As shy as she was with her emotions, she still believed in herself. Maybe her writing wasn't terrific, but it wasn't half bad, either. Somewhere, there was someone whom she could help with these stories, someone who would understand what she was saying. But for it to be someone close to her.....someone she could share her ideas with NOW.....that seemed nearly impossible.  
  
_  
There is a star  
Waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes  
  
  
_She sighed again, staring out her window at the night sky. Where was her guiding star? Who was out there to understand her? All she had now were pieces of parchment.....right there on the --  
  
Her eyes widened suddenly as she realized she was missing an entire stack of writing that usually stayed on her desk. "Shoot..." she muttered, and began rifling through papers. They weren't there. Her heart began to pound wildly; her mother must have come into her room and thrown them out by mistake. Or worse....she could have _read_ them. _ "Mum wouldn't understand this....."_ Ginny thought frantically.  
_  
  
Don't let go  
If you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what I see  
  
  
_There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." she called distractedly, hurriedly shoving the papers she still had out of sight.  
  
Percy stuck his head through the door, holding something behind his back. "Hey, Ginny? Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"Sure, come on in..." she said, a little warily. Percy was her big brother, but he didn't usually come by to talk to her for no reason. As he entered the room, she realized what he wanted to talk about. He held the missing stack of papers in his hand.  
  
  
_Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always....  
  
  
_"Where did you get those?" she asked quietly, a slight twinge of fear in her voice. _"Don't laugh at me....please, Percy..."_ she begged silently. Percy paused, then handed the parchments back to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to take them, but I found them today when I came in to borrow a quill, and I couldn't help reading...." he paused again, then added. "They're very good, Ginny. You've got loads of talent...someday, you could be a really successful writer."  
  
Relief. Oh, what a blessed feeling! He hadn't laughed at her; he even said she had talent! Smiling broadly, she threw her arms around Percy in a hug. "Thanks." she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. Maybe her guiding star wasn't so far away, after all.  
_  
Come true....  
  
_  



End file.
